Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for activating a target application program through a capture image.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a capture function of facilitating a user to capture an image from any operating screen is emphasized for a mobile terminal. And, a recently emphasized handwritten input function can be regarded as a part of the capture function in consideration of inputting a handwriting by taking a currently displayed active screen as a background image.
However, a capture image created by a handwritten input command or a capture command of a related art just performs a function of simply outputting an image data only but is unable to perform more functions at all. When a user intends to output the same screen configuration of a capture image by looking at the capture image, it is inconvenient for the user to activate an application program at that time of capturing the capture image and manipulate the application program manually in order to display an active screen at that time of capturing the capture image.